


Right Place, Wrong Time

by Geektastic_Hedgehog



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A thing, Angst, Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Happy angst though, Honestly you could ignore the ship and view it as a broship except for the ESTABLISHED bit, Humor, M/M, Maybe I'll post an extra version that's gen, Stony is very light not a romance fic, it's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektastic_Hedgehog/pseuds/Geektastic_Hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap is very surprised when he wakes up in a different world. Light Stony (as in does not focus on romance). Starts out REALLY SCARY then gets hopelessly schmoopy. Rated teen for a bitsy bit of blood described.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Most are at the bottom. There are a few things you should know: this fic was inspired by a movie and is basically plagiarism. Also, I am unfamiliar with the comic canon, so I hope I made no HUGE GLARING MISTAKES (well there sorta is one that I know of, but I am going off the movie canon and it’s addressed in the end notes). All other notes, including any controversy will be at the bottom.

          **Right Place, Wrong Time. Again.**  


* * *

          Clint was doing his best to staunch the bleeding. The problem was finding where the most immediate need was amongst the many cuts. His mouth set in a grim line as he attempted to stop his teammates’ blood from leaking between his fingers. Natasha’s face had lost all emotion once she saw how much blood Steve had lost. Nonetheless, she did her best with a wound in Steve’s abdomen. Thor and the Hulk hung back, unsure of how to help. Tony was murmuring to Steve. Frantic, desperate phrases like “It’ll be okay,” or “You’ll be fine,” only dragging his gaze from Steve’s to glance up at the others, eyes filled with terrible hope.  
            Steve knew their attempts were futile, had known since he shielded Tony from the blast. He had known before the impact what the consequences would be.  
            His teammates, his friends were the ones that couldn’t accept Captain America bleeding out beneath their fingertips.  
            “Tony,” Steve said. Or tried to say, the name became an incomprehensible gurgle. Tony turned to him anyways.  
            “Yeah, hey Cap. How’re you doing? This is nothing, I looked way worse than this in Afghanistan. You’ll be fine...” Tony’s voice withered away. He hesitated for too long before continuing, “Just...be fine.” He offered up a weak smile, tangling his fingers through Steve’s hair and holding tight.  
            “I...” Steve couldn’t manage the rest as his world faded to darkness.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes to see Howard looking down at him. Laughter filled his eyes and a smile spread across his face. _This_ Howard, this was the man Steve had known, before time or experience had chipped away at the inventor, changing him into something less. Something that had irrevocably harmed Tony.

            “Howard? Where am I? Where’d Tony go?”

“As quick as ever, I see,” a voice called from outside Steve’s range of vision. Steve stood up, looking around at his surroundings. Swiveling to find the source of the familiar voice, Steve reached an uncomfortable conclusion.  
            “Colonel Phillips?,” Steve looked at his surroundings and company, “ I’m dead aren’t I?” he said in a resigned voice. The older soldier let out a quick bark of laughter.  
            “That’s normally people’s first reaction, Rogers.”  
            “Ah, cut him some slack, Chester, he was probably just stunned by my pretty face,” Howard preened.  
            “Stark, call me that again and I’ll...” Phillips paused a moment, realizing most of his threats were ineffectual in the current situation.  “I’ll think of something,” he finished ominously, watching the smile on Stark’s face disappear.  
            A hand rested carefully on Steve’s shoulder. “Peggy?” Steve asked, shocked even after seeing Phillips and Howard.  
            “You’re late.”  
            “I’m sorry. I...well, I’m here now. I guess I’ll be staying.”  
            Howard and Phillips ended their argument and turned to Steve.  
            “Eh....NO,” Howard said, shoving Steve over.  
            Steve didn’t know where he went, exactly, but felt as if he was descending. Somehow, he caught the parting remarks of the others.  
            “Tell Tony I’m sorry. It’s not enough but tell him he really was my greatest creation.”  
            “Just live, Steve,” he heard as lips brushed his cheek.  
            “I’m still not kissing you.”  
            Only as light filtered back through Steve’s senses did he realize Bucky had been missing.

* * *

Steve jerked awake, once again looking into Stark’s eyes. The right one, this time. Steve could tell he was in a hospital. After accepting some water from Tony, he smiled at his husband.

* * *

Tony still looked unconvinced. He’d said something about drugs and the human mind that Steve had ignored because it didn’t matter to him. Once Steve delivered the message, Tony was speechless.

            “How’d you know about the video?” he demanded, “Did JARVIS or Fury tell you?”  
            “What video?” Steve seemed perplexed, and Tony knew him well enough to know it was genuine.  
            “Never mind. So what did the Great Beyond look like?”  
            “I don’t remember. It felt...familiar?” Tony laughed and Steve saw days of stress melt from the smaller man’s body. Steve couldn’t remember what “The Great Beyond” had been like, but he decided he liked here and now, with this Stark, much better.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I KNOW HOWARD IS NOT WORTHY OF THE GROUND STEVE OR TONY WALKS ON. In the comics, he is a terribly abusive father. If there was a competition for Worst Father he’d probably tie with Clint’s dad and lose to Bruce’s. However, I only know what I read in fanfics, the first couple of issues of The Avengers, and Comicvine. So. I use all the Movieverse characters, in which I can’t completely judge his asshole level when Tony was young (definite neglect, probable abuse but anyways). And he sorta rocked in Captain America. I won’t apologize for liking one incarnation of a character and hating another (I hear he’s pretty cool in the Ultimate Universe.) I also just assumed he was actually dead. Which is apparently in question.  
> I AM AGNOSTIC and tried to keep this fic open to any interpretation. Personally, I picture this “Great Beyond” as that pub in London where he got the Howling Commandos on board for crazy. The Howling Commandos would have been awesome to put in here, but I barely even know their names, so. Bucky was left out for obvious/Googleable reasons.  
> I COMPLETELY PLAGIARIZED a movie with Michael J. Fox. I think it’s called The Frighteners? I only watched about twenty minutes, so. Also, probably a bit of the end of Final Fantasy: Advent Children but I only realized that right now.  
> Basically, this was a weird idea in my head, and it amuses me, it is funny at bits but then there's FEELINGS.


End file.
